Yule
by Muselina Black
Summary: Mientras sus amigas se visten para el baile, Millicent finge leer y espera a que la noche pase rápidamente. Para Druida.


_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso no me pertenece. Es una pena, lo sé._

_Este regalo es para **Druida**, compañera de moderación en el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Sé que quieres a Millicent y creo que estaba al debe de escribir algo de ella. Que sepas que admiro mucho lo organizada que eres, y la energía que siempre traes al foro. Y siempre es un placer leerte por ahí, que escribes genialoso. Espero que esta pequeña historia te guste._

_A ti y a todos los que la lean._

**Yule**

_**Hogwarts, diciembre de 1994**_

Aunque sostiene un libro en su falda, Millicent no está leyendo. Está sentada en una de las sillas de respaldo alto junto a la chimenea de la Sala Común. No ha querido subir a su dormitorio, donde las chicas se están arreglando para el famoso baile de Navidad. No quiere verlas, ni sentirse humillada por ellas. El libro sirve para que nadie le diga nada, nadie se acerque a preguntarle por qué ha preferido quedarse en la sala común a ir al baile como el resto del mundo. Es como una especie de barrera que la protege de la lástima de los demás.

Porque ella sabe que no es guapa como Daphne. O al menos monilla como Pansy, que casi se muere de felicidad cuando Draco Malfoy la invitó al baile. Tracey va con un chico de Ravenclaw, un tal Stephen Cornfoot que se sientas siempre detrás de ellas en Pociones. Hasta a Emma, menudita y con anteojos, la han invitado al baile. Un Ravenclaw de quinto, por añadidura.

Pero nadie se ha acercado a Millicent para pedirle que lo acompañara al baile. Durante las últimas semanas, es de lo único que se ha hablado en Hogwarts. Que sí Jim invitó a Susy, o que Mary hizo un escándalo porque Peter decidió invitar a Jane. Y Millicent ha tenido que escuchar todo eso, sin que nadie se acercara a decirle que quiere ir con ella. Y aunque ella quiera creer que no le afecta, le duele mucho. En la sala común sólo están los chicos de los cursos inferiores que no han sido invitados por nadie. Sabe que ellos la miran y susurran. Porque el baile parece ser lo más importante que ha pasado jamás en Hogwarts y nadie puede creer que alguien decida perdérselo por voluntad propia . La chica lamenta el haberle dicho a su padre que pasaría la Navidad en el colegio. Quizás porque todas sus amigas iban a hacerlo y ella no quería ser la que se quedara atrás. O porque había pensado que las cosas serían diferentes. Aunque ahora se daba cuenta de que era una total tontería. A nadie le hubiera importado que ella se fuera a casa. Total, ella daba igual.

Su túnica de gala está extendida sobre la cama, a petición de Tracey. Su amiga había intentado convencerla, sin éxito, de asistir de todas formas, sin pareja. Le había dicho que ellas se pasarían toda la noche con ella, ofreciéndose decirle a Cornfoot que no iría con él. Millicent no puede evitar pensar que siente algo de lástima por ella. Y no quiere ir al baile porque sabe que será una humillación. Se pasará toda la noche viendo como sus amigas bailan con sus parejas, sola y triste. Por mucho que Tracey le haya prometido dejar de lado a su cita por ella. Tampoco quiere arruinarle la fiesta a su amiga.

No, para eso es mejor quedarse en la sala común, con un buen libro. Quizás incluso pueda adelantar algo de su tarea para vuelta de vacaciones —porque a los profesores de Hogwarts les importa bien poco que sus alumnos estén con las cabezas en otra parte—. Cree que tiene algo de chocolate en su baúl, de los que le envió su padre unas semanas antes. Puede quedarse en su dormitorio y pasar una noche tranquila e irse a dormir temprano. Podría disfrutar mucho más que sus amigas en la famosa fiesta. No necesita bailes para pasarlo bien.

En ese momento, sus amigas bajan del dormitorio. Se ven preciosas, por supuesto. Se ríen y conversan entre ellas como las chicas guapas y despreocupadas que son —y a las que Millicent envidia un poco—. Antes de salir por la puerta de la sala común, Tracey se acerca a ella.

—¿Estás segura, Millicent? Puedo esperarte un poco y ayudarte a arreglarte —le dice con una sonrisa.

Millicent niega con la cabeza y su amiga se aleja con expresión compungida. No ha querido decirle por qué no quiere ir. Sabe que Tracey le dirá que es una tontería y que lo que tiene que hacer es disfrutar de su juventud mientras la tiene a mano. O algo por el estilo. Tracey es así, las cosas siempre parecen importarle poco. Pero ella sabe que las cosas no son así.

Otro grupo de chicas —de quinto, esta vez— aparecen en las escaleras que llevan a los dormitorios de chicas. Algunas la miran y sueltan risitas apenas disimuladas. Millicent intenta ignorarlas, acercando el libro aún más a su cara, esperando que sirva para esconder sus mejillas rojas como la grana. No se atreve apenas a moverse mientras la gente pasa a su lado para ir al baile, entre el frú-frú de las sedas de sus túnicas de gala. Ella se muere de ganas de que todo eso acabe de una vez por todas. Quizás ahora pueda irse a su dormitorio.

Pero se queda en el sillón, con el libro en las manos. A ratos leer una oración, o un párrafo. Pasa de página de vez en cuando, para que parezca que lee algo. Poco a poco, los chicos de los cursos inferiores se van a dormir. Por mucho que sea Navidad, la verdad es que tampoco hay mucho que hacer. Y hay un límite de partidas de snap explosivo que se pueden jugar antes de que se vuelva aburrido. Millicent no se ha levantado de su asiento, no tiene ganas. Y la sala común en silencio le gusta. Es bueno tenerla para ella sola para variar. Normalmente no se puede estar porque Malfoy no deja de joder a nadie.

—Hola, Millicent.

Ella conoce esa voz. Sólo Tracey, Daphne y _él_ la llaman por su nombre. Los demás la llaman Bulstrode en su cara, y cosas peores a sus espaldas. Y ella sabe que reconocería esa voz en cualquier otro lado. El chico se sienta en el sillón frente a ella. Va de gala, como es de esperar. Por supuesto que él iba al baile. Era uno de los chicos populares, de los que tienen muchos amigos y algunas chicas enamoriscadas de él. O quizás viene de regreso, aunque es muy temprano aún para eso.

Lo conoce desde que eran niños. Sus padres son bastante cercanos y siempre que podían llevaban a los respectivos hijos a las reuniones de amigos. Aunque es mayor que ella, él nunca la ha tratado como si fuera un fastidio. Siempre ha sido amable, porque en el fondo no todos los Slytherin son bordes y antipáticos. Pero eso lo saben sólo los que están en esa casa, claro.

—No te vi en el baile —añade Terence, luego de unos momentos de silencio, sólo interrumpidos por el crepitar de la chimenea. Millicent quiere volver a fingir leer lo suyo, pero sabe que a él no puede engañarlo con una triquiñuela así. Es demasiado listo para caer en eso. Y la conoce muchísimo, desde que los dos eran niños.

—No tenía ganas de ir.

—¿Por qué no? Juraría que todas las chicas del colegio se sacaban los ojos por ir. ¿Qué mejor oportunidad para ponerse guapas y bailar toda la noche en los brazos de un galán?

Millicent se encoge de hombros y no dice nada. Por supuesto que a todas las chicas les encanta la posibilidad de vestirse de gala, peinarse y maquillarse, pero a ella no. Ella no es una princesa ni nada por el estilo. Sabe que nada de lo que haga la va a hacer verse diferente. Siempre será ella, Millicent. Grandota y gorda, fea como ella sola. El patito feo no siempre se transforma en un cisne.

—No es lo mío.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta él, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y mirándola directamente—. ¿Lo de arreglarse para verse guapa o lo de bailar toda la noche en los brazos de un galán?

—No sé… Los dos… —dice ella, suavecito.

En la chimenea, las llamas chisporrotean que dan gusto. Es el único sonido que se escucha en toda la sala, y es muy agradable. A Millicent le recuerda a estar en casa con su padre, escuchando villancicos y bebiendo chocolate caliente. La Navidad siempre ha sido una fiesta sencilla en casa de los Bulstrode. Nunca han sido de esas familias que disfrutan del boato y la ostentación. A Millicent le gusta así. Le parece que así las fiestas son más auténticas, más sinceras.

—¿Y por qué te quedaste aquí si no ibas a ir al baile? —le pregunta él, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella no sabe qué contestar. Mejor dicho, lo sabe, pero no se atreve a decírselo. No a él. No a Terence. Porque en parte él es la razón por la que se ha quedado. Porque él le gusta desde que ella era pequeña y una pequeña parte de ella quería creer que él la iba a invitar. Aunque su parte más realista le recordaba que ella era fea y gorda. La última chica en todo el mundo a la que Terence Higgs iba a invitar a un baile.

O cualquier otro chico, en realidad. Pero Terence es él y ella no puede evitar quererlo. Aunque él nunca vaya a quererla.

—Estaban las Brujas de Macbeth —dice él, acomodándose en el sillón—. Recuerdo que te gustaban mucho.

Millicent tiene ganas de gritar. Ya sabe que se perdió la mejor fiesta de toda su vida; no necesita que nadie se lo restriegue en la cara. Ni siquiera él.

Sobre todo él.

Deja el libro sobre la mesita que tiene a su lado y se levanta del sillón. El chico la mira, pero ella hace todo el esfuerzo del mundo por ignorarlo.

—Me voy a dormir —anuncia, más para sí misma que para él. Terence se ha acostado en su sillón, echándose en los apoyabrazos. No debe ser una posición cómoda, pero a él parece darle igual.

No es fácil —porque hay una parte de ella que se muere por quedarse. Ahí, con él—, pero Millicent logra obligarse a dar un par de pasos hacia las escaleras.

—Millicent.

Se detiene. Porque es lo único que ella puede hacer cuando él la llama de esa forma. Se da media vuelta y se encuentra con que Terence se ha levantado de la silla. Se ve guapo. Bueno, siempre se ve así. Guapo. Totalmente inalcanzable.

—¿Qué? —dice, un poco más áspera de lo que quiere sonar. A él parece no importarle porque sonríe.

—¿Quieres bailar? —dice él mientras se acerca y le tiende la mano—. Vamos, será divertido.

Millicent duda. Cuando era pequeña, su padre a veces la invitaba a bailar con él. Decía que a su madre le encantaba bailar. Pero Millicent siempre ha sido torpe. A veces su abuela dice que parece un elefante con dos patas izquierdas. Así que hace mucho tiempo que no baila, ni siquiera con su padre.

—No, Terence. Es mala idea —se obliga a decir. Porque no quiere decirlo, quiere bailar con él. Pero sabe que si lo hace, ella quedará en ridículo. Y seguro que Terence pensará que es una burra impresionante.

—Vamos, no hay nadie, si ese es el problema.

—No —repite ella, con menos convicción que antes. Él asiente y se aleja. Millicent lo mira, sin poderlo evitar—. Bueno, pero no hay música.

Él sonríe y le toma la mano, poniendo la otra en su cintura. Como en las clases de baile que tuvieron ellos con madam Hooch unas semanas antes. Sólo que entonces Millicent había tenido que bailar con Crabbe y él tenía las manos sudorosas y pegajosas. Y tampoco sabía bailar.

Mientras Terence silba un vals, la hace moverse lentamente por la habitación. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres.

—¿Ves? No es tan terrible —dice él. Es bastante más alto que ella, aunque bastante más delgado. Seguro que los dos hacen una imagen muy graciosa. Pero Millicent ya no piensa en eso, sólo en que está bailando con Terence y eso es lo mejor que le podría haber pasado en la vida. O al menos eso le parece.

Porque tiene catorce años y bailar con un chico guapo —que además le gusta un montón—es suficiente para dejarla con una sonrisa tonta.

Porque Millicent es como cualquier otra chica, aunque por fuera no lo parezca.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Es una historia sencillita y sin muchas complicaciones, pero me apetecía mucho escribirla. Porque todas las chicas del mundo se merecen un baile, aunque no sean guapas en el sentido tradicional. Además, la belleza es una construcción social y todo eso. Y Millicent es amor, por sobre todas las cosas. Lo que pasa es que Harry nunca se dio el tiempo de conocerlo.<em>

_En fin, ¡felices fiestas!_

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
